Electric scooters for handicapped individuals are bulky and difficult to transport. The present invention features a carrier system for electric scooters. The system engages the vehicle's hitch receiver, thus allowing a user to easily load and transport an electric scooter at the back of the vehicle. The system of the present invention helps free up cargo space and seating in the interior of the vehicle.